mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
A View to Paris
<<>> A View to Paris is a comic that was originally going to be created by Mighty355, but he then handed it over to Catfan180. Only for Parts One and Two. It will be a sequel to Super Legend Heroes, The Sequel to it will be next called Samuel and Maggie in Ghost Season. It was created by Catfan180 while Mighty355 will provide the quotes and Boogeyboy1, Killerprod1 and SuperSmashCynderlum will provide with the artwork. This comic has started in March 29th 2018. Plot TBA Characters *Francine the Dragon *Avery Bullock *Sensei Hans *Sensei Tang *Veronica Chung *Samuel Greenall *Maggie Stuart *Laura Ballson *William Lewis *Crystal The Dragon *Roger *Spyro the Dragon *Cynder the Dragon *Sparx the Dragonfly *Crash Bandicoot *Klaus *Pikachu *Ash Ketchum *Kirby *Jigglypuff *Eevee *May *Skitty *Dawn *Piplup *Diddy Kong *Tiff *Tuff *Aqua Girl the Oshawott *Lilly the Minccino *Twinkle the Red Lum *Sector V of Kids Next Door *Zoe Trent *Gail Trent *Patamon *Gatomon *Meta Knight *Timboff *Lizard Cultists *Grunch Griffin *Pepper *Penelope *Heather the Knareen Wolf *Jim Nosesize *Steve Smith *Bot the Blue Eagle *Larry the Pet Giant Lizard *Homer Simpson *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Lilac the Dragon *Carol Tea *Baymax *Hiro *Milla Basset *Moe Szyslak *Barney Gumble *Kate Kendra *Lindsay Campbell *Sophie Blossom *Vector The Crocodile *Zoey The Bat *Jenny The Hare/Rabbit *Clara the Squirrel *Fox McCloud *Falco Lombardi *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee *Yoshi (might appear in Part 2) *Rosalina *Luma *Nala the Fennekin *Maple the Chikorita *Pepper the Riolu *Professor Frink *Emma *Andy *Kingfong John (Appears only in Part 1) *Kent Brockmen (Appears only in Part 1) *Raydroids (for training) *Diana Peterson (Appears only in Part 2) *Blue Toad(Appears only in Part 2) *Yellow Toad(Appears only in Part 2) *Myra Sharp (Appears only in Part 2) *Sunil Nelva (Appears only in Part 2) *Penny Ling (Appears only in Part 2) *Pepper Clark(Appears only in Part 2) *Marth (Appears in Part 2) *Lucina (Appears in Part 2) *Roy (Appears in Part 2) *Ike (Appears in Part 2) *Robin (Appears in Part 2) *Corrin (Appears in Part 2) *Stan Smith(Appears in part 2) *King Dedede (Appears in part 2) *Escargoon (Appears in part 2) *Viola the Weavile (In Father's Mansion tries to rest and re-cooperate) *Lulu the shiny vulpix *Bowser (in Jail) *Dr. Eggman (in Jail) *Dr. Neo Cortex (In Jail) *Ripto (In Jail) *Sideshow Bob (In Jail) *Admiral Razorbeard (in Jail) *Count Spankulot (In Jail) *Toiletnator (In Jail) *Mordroc (in Jail) *Peter Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Chris Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Stewie Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Brian Griffin (Cameo Photo) *Princess Sunshine Shimmer (Appears in human form, pony form is Cameo on Postcard send to Samuel and Maggie) *Ned Flanders (Cameo) *Sticks the badger (Cameo) *Blossom (Cameo) *Bubbles (Cameo) *Buttercup (Cameo) *Mojo Jojo (Cameo) *Neptune (Cameo) *Noire (Cameo) *Blanc (Cameo) *Vert (Cameo) *IF (Cameo) *Compa (Cameo) *Goku (Cameo) *Sans (Cameo) *Papyrus (Cameo) *Kirito (Cameo) *Asuna (Cameo) *Sinon (Cameo) *Leafa (Cameo) *Sailor Moon (Cameo) *Konata Izumi (Cameo) *Haruhi Suzumiya (Cameo) *Luna the cat (Cameo) *Sagiri Izumi (Possible Cameo) *HIM (Appears at the End) *Father (Mentioned, possible Cameo) *Delightful Children from down the lane (Mentioned, Possible Cameo) *Ronin (Mentioned) *Mario (Mentioned) *Sonic The Hedgehog (Mentioned) *Rayman (Mentioned) *Globox (Mentioned) *General Kai'ju (Mentioned) *Princess Twilight Sparkle (Mentioned) *Ales Mansay (Mentioned) *Boogey Boy (Mentioned but never appears to say "Let's us never speak of this, again.") (Characters are not finalized by Mighty355.) Scrapped Characters *Taranza *Sonia the hedgehog *Toadette *Aqua(was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Megumin(was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Manic the Hedgehog *Miles Tails Prower *Zooey the Vixen *Shade the Echidna *Amy Rose (was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Doraemon *Dorami *Klonoa *Naruto(was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) *Inuyasaha(was going to appear as a cameo but, wasn't) Gallery Trivia * The Comic of the title is a reference the film of James Bond 007; A View to a Kill. * While once going to be made by Mighty355, He then decided he'll hand the comic over to Catfan180 once he's done with Super Legend Heroes, he can continue doing Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past and Zaccy and Chole Comic Parts. * New OC Characters Timboff, Grunch Griffin, Kate Kendra, Lindsay Campbell, Sophie Blossom, Myra Sharp, Nala the fennekin, Maple the chikorita, Pepper the riolu and Lilly the Minccino. * Laura Ballson and William Lewis are back before Internet Heroes. * Heather the Knareen Wolf made a return after SLH Parts One and Three and found Pepper and Penelope. * Lenny, Carl, Barney and Moe made a return after Super Legend Heroes Part Three and Four and they get larger roles this time. * Lulu, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Eevee, Tiff, Tuff, Crystal, Spyro, Steve, Roger, Klaus, Kirby, Crash and Cynder are still here after Super Legend Heroes. * Grunch Griffin can now appear without mentioning like Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes. * Bot the Blue Eagle came appearing after Sonic The Hedgehog: Sequel of the Past. * This is the only comic where Homer Simpson is still present while Peter Griffin is completely absent (Except that he makes a cameo appearance). * Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson finally has new girlfriends, Kate Kendra and Lindsay Campbell. Category:Comics Category:A view to paris